The present invention relates to a digger with a bucket crane, and more particularly to a digger with a bucket crane turnable on a digger carrier.
The prior digger usually comprises a carrier 1 with a stage, and a base 2 for supporting a bucket crane 3, the base 2 directly pivoted to the stage at a center position 4. Accordingly, under road construction, the bucket crane 3 is turned is turned behind the carrier 4 through one side way 5 of a subject road opposite to the work area 6 as shown in FIG. 1, so as to transport soil and sand to a truck 7 driving belong the carrier 1 with progress of the digging operation, whereby the traffic should be occasionally controlled so as to stop vehicles on the opposite way 5 in order to avoid clash danger to the bucket crane.
The other prior digger has already been proposed so as to transport soil and sand with bucket crane, without passing through the opposite way of the road, from the front of the carrier to the back thereof. Demerit of the mechanism is a point that a digger cannot be dug to the road side with it being disposed on the road way.